He wasn't a man of many words
by xxsindixx
Summary: He was not a man of many words, but he had enough to completely change my life, ensuring that the memory of him was etched onto my brain. The one humane person in this completely inhumane country. Yullen fluff


He wasn't a man of many words

The day I met the silver-haired teen who changed my life was not as how people describe, the sky wasn't that rippling blue nor was the grass that luscious green, it was a horrid day that consisted of hard rain and mighty hail and a gloomy atmosphere over the town.

Trying desperately to find cover, I took to a sheltered bus stop. I stood, wringing my hair out, waiting for the storm to pass so I could get home. I hadn't had the best of days and the rain wasn't making it any better. This country so full of anger, regrets and hatred that seemed to seep into every pore of my body was starting infect me. I was fully prepared to leave, to get on a plane and never come back. I was sure I wouldn't miss anything about this place I had called my home for the past four years. There wasn't one person in this god forsaken place that even remotely resembled a human being. Everyone was so full of anger and misery, even so I did not blame them, this place with all its poverty, crime, hate, could suck the life out of you. The saying 'kill or be killed' rang through the roads, buildings, houses and that's exactly what it's like here. No one can be trusted; they would turn on you the first chance they got, stabbing you straight in the back with a glint of triumph in their eyes.

I watched as a mangy, emaciated hound, soaked to the point that it resembled a dirty wet mop, crossed the road. You could see it was taking all of its strength not to drop dead. I didn't notice _him_ until he, drenched even though he wore a long hooded coat, was in front of the dog, giving it some food. I watched in awe, who in this place would do such a thing, where food was so hard to come by. The man bent down to the dog's height and gave the hound more. The man got up, patted the mutt and walked towards the bus stop I was taking shelter under. I was stunned silent, having never seen anyone in this town show the least bit of sympathy to anything. He lifted his head as he approached, spotting me, and he didn't scowl nor curse like anyone else would have, he smiled. The first proper smile I had seen in four years and to me it was like the clouds had moved on, the rain had stopped and the sun decided to shine right on me. He stood next to me, soaked to the bone, dripping water everywhere. He removed his now completely sodden coat and the hood. That's when I truly say the beauty in the young man. He looked like he was in his late teens, like me. He had silver hair that was sopping wet, sticking to his face. The teen was just as soaked as the dog was, his grey shirt hugging his body, showing almost every muscle in the teens torso. His eyes were mesmerizing misty silver. They swimmed with emotion unlike most people here.

"Hello," he said simply to me.

As shocked as I was I replied with a curt nod and a half smile, he just beamed back at me .I tried to keep my eyes off him, keeping my scowl on my face but he was just too tempting. I kept sneaking glances at him when I could; he just carried on beaming like he had just got the best news in the world. The bus approached us, with its broken windows and coughing engine. The man walked towards it, turning to me before he got on, "Goodbye," he said with another shell-shocking smile. I raised my hand in a semi- wave back and then the bus was gone with him in it. He was not a man of many words, but he had enough to completely change my life, ensuring that the memory of him was etched onto my brain. The one humane person in this completely inhumane country.

As the rain lightened enough, I made my way home with the silver-haired beauty on my mind. Wondering if I would ever be lucky enough to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Another English Essay I handed in, even better marks this time. XD**

**Maybe I'll add another chapter, maybe not? It all depends on reviews  
><strong>


End file.
